Fallen Angel
by insanityisallinyourmind
Summary: Emma is just starting 8th grade. When a new boy comes, and her teacher volunteers her to show him around, she realizes, too late, being his friend may cost her something. Her Freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I can't believe summer is over and we are going into a whole new year." I said to my friends as we walked to class together.

"Yeah I can't believe it! It seems like just yesterday we were making mud pies together." Molly sighed.

"That was yesterday!" exclaimed Hope. We all broke into laughter. We walked into the classroom and it was mostly full. We searched for three open seats next to each other. We were lucky. There were three open seats in the very back.

We all slid into our seats silently only to have a small, but powerful clique in our school came up and ordered us to get out. God I hate the Triple D's.

The three D's stand for dark dangerous, but there are many disagreements about the third 'D' I think it is diva's. But some think it means it is daughters, and some others think it stands for demons.

The Triple 'D's are made up of three girls. Their leader Melinda (a Black-haired girl that is the meanest of them all), Zoe (A dirty-blonde that you could say was Melinda's drone), and Brooke (A quiet beach blonde girl that is the only one with a conscious of what they are doing and how ruthless they are). Their fathers all work together and together own a very successful company. So the girls always get what they want when they want, spoiled little brats.

"No we were her first!" Molly protested.

"But we are better than you so we should get the better seats." Melinda replied coolly.

"You're better than us! If anything we are better than you because we aren't spoiled little brats, you three are!" said Molly, her big mouth getting in the way once again.

"WE are the brats? No I think you have it wrong. You are surely the brats, wait not brats, bitches." Melinda said, contorting her mouth into a twisted grin.

That was it.

I stood up and closed the gap between Melinda and me.

"Listen to me right here, right now. You're not going to come in here, insult my friends and me, and still expect to get these seats, which you were never going to get in the first place. You can't expect to get everything in life right away, just the way you want it. Maybe your parents had you under that illusion, but here I am to break it. You're not getting these seats, because in the real world your daddy won't be there to bribe everyone so your scrawny little ass can get what it wants. So you and your little posse can go find another spot, because you aren't getting these seats anytime soon." I turned around and sat back down, arms crossed.

Before they could react, the teacher came in. She looked from Melinda's shocked face to my hostile glare, sighed, and came over to see what the heck happen.

I hate it when teachers get involved with these things it either makes it worse or they choose with HER, no IT, because their parents pay them for it, or that's what I hear…

After she found out what happen, she, like most teaches, sided with the D's. She made me apologize for what I said, but they did have to for what they said I might add, and made us give up our seats to them. When I said they wouldn't get our seats, I didn't know I'd be eating my own words.

Before splitting up, I noticed my surroundings I hissed to my friends "Hey there's a new boy in class." Both their head snapped to where mine was fixed at.

"Yeah, I wonder what his name is." Hope whispered back. There were no more seats open next to each other so we all trudged slowly to one of the few remaining seats there were. I took the seat next to the new kid.

After I had my books out I looked around, and since I had nothing better to do I deiced to look at the new boy a bit closer.

His eyes were a dark creamy colored brown, and had light sandy colored hair that ended in mid-ear, with freckles around his nose and across both his cheeks. He actually looked kind of cute. He looked up and caught me looking at him. I held his gaze for a moment but then hastily looked down.

Our homeroom teacher, Ms. Sands, started off by saying "Class we have a new student in class. His name is Andy." Everyone muttered greetings to him. Ms. Sands continued "Emma will you show Andy to his classes and help him to get to know the school a bit better?" I looked up to gaze at her and glanced at him.

"Sure." I muttered.

She thanked me and continued on with the lesson. I wondered to myself what I was going to do. "I have never showed anyone around school before. Maybe I should just ask him to show me his class list." I was so consumed in my thoughts, I didn't notice class was already over and everyone was packing up.

I woke up from my trance like state and realized where I was and what was happening. I walked over to Andy's desk and asked him politely to show me his class list. After a bit of coaxing, he gave it to me reluctantly. I looked over the list several times before I realized we had the same schedule. I stated my findings and then we both walked in silence to our lockers. Which just happen to be right across the hall from each other's. I was getting sick to my stomach from all these coincidences. Again we walked in silence to second hour. Whenever anyone asked him a question all he did was nod 'yes' or 'no'. I thought this was strange, but didn't think much of it. His eyes darted all around and he jumped when I tried to talk to him. The rest of the day continued like this until lunch.

At lunch I helped him to get his lunch and went in line even though I had brought a sack lunch. I veered toward my friends when I realized that he might want to sit with the some guys instead of all girls. "Do you want to sit with some of the guys?" I inquired.

"No" He replied softly. That was the first time I had heard his voice. It wasn't very deep yet but about medium. It was soft and smooth but yet still a bit rough.

"You are sure about that? If you're worried about hurting my feelings don't worry about it." I reassured. But again he said no and that he would be much more comfortable sitting with my friends and me. I gave in reluctantly still wondering why he kept to himself. 'Well he is new here and doesn't know anyone besides myself.' I thought to myself, resolving my own question.

As we approached the table my friends were sitting at they looked up questioningly and I gave a quick shake of the head and hoped they would understand. They followed my wishes but when Andy wasn't looking they gave me more questioning glances and I just shrugged. The rest of the afternoon classes (Science, English, and Social studies) I had with my friends and of course Andy.

My friends and I talked a lot and Andy was his quiet self, staring at the floor and I had to pull him out of the way several times because he almost ran into people. One of them was Zoe but luckily no one saw except Andy, my friends, and me. When we talked we talked about many things mostly just about what had happen during the day.

During Science the teacher had a welcoming party for us. Since we were the last class we got to have a piñata. Seth, the strongest guy in our class and quarterback, was the last one to try and of course broke it. Andy got to go first because he was new. It was a Bumblebee piñata and he broke off one of the wings. Right before we left I told my friends that I would call them that night and would explain everything then.  
>I was always the last one home so I was the one who always had to call or else it would only be two talking not three friends. When I called I did most of the talking at first. Basically about Andy and why he sat at by us at lunch and why he was so quiet. I told them everything he had said. They asked many questions that I could not answer. I also told them that I had thought he was cute and I had no clue why. Something about him just brought me in.<p>

At school the next day, the principal told us about the welcoming home dance. It is like homecoming except for junior high. It was boys ask girls dance and my friends and I didn't get asked last year so we all went together. I was wondering whether we would get dates this year or not. The teacher had to quiet down the class after this was said because the class ways talking so much.  
>The day was basically the same as the day before but Andy was a bit more talkative. He sat with us again at lunch. And he commented on a lot of the things we talked about. But he always wore a guarded expression. I thought this was weird but then I figured that on his first day he would be a bit shy. But still why would he not still be nervous on the second? 'Well he does know you a bit more today and won't be as awkward.' I reminded myself.<br>The rest of the day passed the same as lunch. He was not the quiet guy we met on that first day. He was a new person that I felt like I didn't meet the day before. It was a strange feeling but I didn't care. I was just happy he was actually talking.  
>The day passed like the one before and, 3 more followed it. The week ended quietly and nothing much happen. I went home and all I could think about was Andy. I was always the last one off the bus and the first one that was picked up. So I always got the back of the bus in the morning. I am an only child so it is only the bus driver and I are on the bus at the beginning and end of the bus ride.<br>I sat there in my seat and stared out the window, thinking about him and only him. I knew that I liked him and the feeling grew stronger but I didn't admit it to my friends because I didn't know how they would react. They knew I liked him but not that much. So I just sat there thinking about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning suddenly realizing that the dance was only in a few days and I had no clue what I was going to wear who I was going with or even if I was going. I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Dragged myself out of bed and walked to the mirror. My hair was a mess, no, mess was an understatement. My hair was a disaster area. "My gosh!" I mumbled, "How will I get this to be straight?" I grabbed my brush and did my best job so it went from Einstein to my hair looking as fried as my nerves.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed the orange juice and cereal. I poured the orange juice and just as I was pouring the milk into my bowl of cereal my dad came in and kissed me good-bye on the cheek and was off to work. I walked to the kitchen table and sipped my orange juice. I looked at the glass. I love these glasses; I thought to myself, I never really looked at them before. They are clear and at the bottom there are a lot of multi-colored polka dots. As I ate my cereal my mom came in and got her breakfast then sat down beside me.

"Mom, are we doing anything Saturday?" I asked looking preoccupied looking again at the glasses.

"Yes your dad and I are going to a costume party for your dads work. Why?" My mom said in her quick voice.

"Oh because the school is having the back to school dance." I responded coolly.

"Sorry Emma I don't want you to go because we aren't going to be home until late so we won't be able to pick you up. So I would be very happy if you would just stay home then please?" she managed to get that all out in one breath.

"Fine!" I replied in a huff.

I then ate the last spoonful of my cereal then chugged the last of my juice and took care of my dishes. Headed back into my room to put on my clothes, a white sundress over a pair of jeans with my favorite black flats, and then giving up on my hair pulled it into a ponytail and then put on a black hat.

I got to school and met Andy at our lockers as usual. "You look nice today. He commented. " Thanks." I muttered still too mad about my mom's reaction to trust myself with my mouth open.

When we sat down for lunch Hope squealed and gushed about Justin who had just asked her to the dance. Than Molly more calmly said the Dan asked her earlier in the day. 'Great both my friends have dates to the dance and I have to stay home.' I thought. "Andy, are you going to the dance?" I asked absentmindedly twirling my hair. He hesitated before answering, "No are you?" I answer no and explained why. Molly and Hope were bummed to here that but I assured them I would be fine.

The rest of day went smoothly except for the fact Hope ditched us to hang out with Justin. But we were fine with that because we knew that this was her first "date" like thing since 4th grade when she kissed a guy Mike on the playground. The next year he transferred schools. Figures right? It broke her heart for a while we were the only people she would talk to she wouldn't even talk to her parents for a bit.

We all have had our little quirks and heart breakers with the boys. Although hers was the worst of all of ours we all have been there and done that and so on and so forth.

"EMMA!" Andy shouted.

I replied by screaming and falling out of my seat. Andy and Molly sprang out of their seats to help me up.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked fretting.

"Si Senor."

Molly snorted. "In a Spanish mood are we?" She said amused.

"Si chica."

We all laughed.

"So I take It you didn't hear my question?"  
>"No, sorry I didn't I was thinking about something."<p>

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"I can tell that it isn't just anything now tell me what it is!"

"Come on Emma. Please tell us?" Molly chipped in.

"Really, it's nothing"

"Tells us or else…"Andy threatened darkly.

Scared by his sudden change in mood I was silent and thought whether I should tell or not. I decided since Hope wasn't there I would tell them.

Lunch passed. Before I knew it, it was time for to go home tonight is the big dance I thought. Man I wish I was going! It was going to be so cool and I could have maybe even gone with Andy! Well better luck next year.

"See you when we get back from the party!" My mother chirped as they were leaving.

"You know all the emergency numbers right?" said my dad.

"Yes dad I'll be fine. I'm just going to have a movie marathon then go to bed." I responded. He always was the worry wart in the family.

"Ok I love you dear!" They both said in unison walking out the door.

"Love you to mom and dad"

Time to get to work. "Ok, it's 5 o'clock and I want to go to bed at 10 that leaves me about 2 or 3 movies." I thought aloud to myself. I looked at all my different movies. Hmmmmm… how about an old Disney movie? I think Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, and Hercules. I popped in Aladdin, and then went to the kitchen to get the popcorn and pop.

As I watched the movies I started to feel more tired than I had anticipated on being. "Half way through Hercules I'll just finish this movie then go to bed I thought to myself." I thought. As I got to the end my eyes started to close then without knowing it fell silently asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Catastrophe

I awoke slowly from my sleep. Even though my mind was still fuzzy, I was awake enough to realize that I was moving and, for a moment, I thought I was still dreaming. But then I remembered my dad was gone so he must have come home and was moving me from the couch, where I had fallen asleep, up to my room. I snuggled in closer to him, he sharply stopped, probably afraid he had woken me so I froze where I was then relaxed and fell back into sleep.

I woke with a jolt and I jumped, bumping something above me. I opened my eyes to total darkness. As my eyes adjusted to the dark I realized that my mouth was duct taped and my arms and legs were bound. Then when I could see again I saw that I was in the trunk of a car. I felt my heart beat faster and climb into my throat. I tried to swallow but my mouth was dry with fear. My eyes opened wide and I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I carefully tested my bonds but they were strong. For the first time duct tape was not at all my friend.

The car came to a stop with a jerk. Not being at all prepared for that, I rolled sharply into the side of the trunk and lost my breath. Whoever was driving turned off the car and stepped out into the still warm late summer night, and opened the trunk. I was greeted to a man (I think) with a black mask over his head that had eyes holes in it so he could still see. But underneath the mask he had reflexive sunglasses on so all I could see was my own white face, pale with fear, in them. It was then that I realized that it wasn't my dad who had taken me off the couch it was must have been the man standing in front of me.

I pleaded with my eyes for him to let me go but he just cocked his head and stared at me blankly. He bent down and picked up a bag he had put on the ground. He searched through it until he found what he was looking for, a syringe with some liquid inside. Then knocked on the back window of the car, and beckoned with his hand to someone. I heard another car door slam, and then another face appeared. This one had a similar mask over his face, but his eyes were showing. In the dark night they were darkened and they looked almost black.

The second person held me still while the first person injected the liquid into the right side of my neck. I felt searing pain there for about 10 seconds then I started to feel sleepy, then my whole world went black.

I woke up slowly as though my brain wasn't fully aware and there was a fog in my mind like it wanted me to go back to sleep. I opened my eyes to be back in my room. I looked around the room, very confused, and then at myself. I wasn't wearing anything in my closet. It was a blue dress that went down to my knees and poofed I guess is the word at the bottom. There were boots up to my knees at least 8 inches high.

As I saw what I was wearing I remembered the ordeal last night. I touched my neck there was a bandage there where he had injected me. It still stung and I winced when I touched it.

I looked around the room again. The door was steel and large. I ran to see if it was open, hoping it would be unlocked. But as I came up to it the door handle was missing on the side I was on. All that was there were scuff marks and holes where the missing bolts used to be. I slammed my fists against the door screaming to let me out.

After about 5 minutes my hands started to bleed. I sunk down and curled in a ball then started to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emma?

"Roy?" I asked nervously.

"Hmmmmm?"

"Where is Emma?"

"Isn't she in her bed room?"

"No she's not, and she's not anywhere upstairs."

"Well she's not down here either, Sara she's probably somewhere we haven't looked. She'll be here in the morning. She is really good at hiding and falling asleep in weird places."

I laughed remembering when she was little and we couldn't find here and we called the police. Turns out she was behind our dresser, with my bright red lipstick across her face. She hid because she thought we would be mad when we found her.

"You're probably right. Let's go to bed." I said breaking into a huge yawn. She'll just be here in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Where am I?

My stinging hands woke me up. I looked down at them but they were wrapped in bluish gauze. The sight startled me and I wondered 'who did that'. Only then did I realize that I also had been moved back to the bed. Now in kakis, a purple top, and the same black boots.

As I got up from the bed my stomach grumbled. I had not eaten anything since the popcorn, however many nights ago that was. I looked around searching for something to eat. As I turned around I saw a tray on a trunk at the foot of the bed. I opened the top of the tray not knowing what to expect, and there sat a little personal pizza. Next to which there was a note.

"_Dear Emma,_

_I hope you have gotten settled in alright, the night I came In, your hands were bleeding something terrible and as I'm sure you've discovered I bandaged them up. I hope you are comfortable where you are. I hope you weren't hurt when you first arrived. As you may have already discovered (or may not have) there is a bathroom and closet. In the closet there are of course clothes, and in the bathroom there are towels and a shower and a toilet and a sink…. And so on. In the bathroom there is also some make-up for you if you want, along with other items you may need. Anyways I think that about wraps it up. Welcome to well here and I hope you settle in well._

–_Your Fallen Angel"_

"Your fallen angel?" I wondered aloud I was too hungry to worry about poison, and well think about it. Who would take the time to kidnap me, bandage me up, and feed me just to kill me? I shrugged and ate the pizza. It was gone much too fast for my taste. As I was finished I decided to have a look around. I looked in the closet there were so many clothes, and they all were so fancy! There were evening gowns and prom dresses. When I was done searching, the only casual clothes I had found only one pair of jeans and 3 tee-shirts.

I then went to the bathroom. It had just a toilet, sink and, a bathtub made of marble. I turned around and found myself looking into a mirror hung on the back of the door. My hair looked gross! My brown hair was really greasy. I looked at the shower. 'Well better now than later' I thought to myself.

So I went back to the closet and pulled out the jeans and a black tee-shirt, and jumped into the shower. The warm water calmed my frayed nerves and loosened all my clumped up muscles.

When I got out and got dressed I heard the door open. I cautiously opened the bathroom door and saw no one there and figured that I heard the door closing, not opening. Then saw another tray sitting by the bed.

There was no note this time just some spaghetti. 'Well at least he has good taste in food.' I thought. I ate this one to without hesitation and got up wondering what to do. I studied the note again. It was typed so I couldn't distinguish handwriting, and I didn't recognize the writing style. I Read the name they used to sign again. "Your fallen angel." Isn't a fallen angel technically a demon? How appropriate I thought, and snorted at the irony.

Weeks passed I was still in the same little cell which became my own personal hell, and this place was doing things to my brain. Just in the last week I turned around and in the mirror I saw my parents. I yelled for them to save me and ran at them to give them a hug. But when I ran into the mirror the glass shattered and pieces flew at me and lodged mostly in my arms and shoulders but a few made it through my defenses, which were my arms, and burrowed into the skin of my forehead.

"Will this ever end?" I shrieked. "All I want to do is go home and be with my parents and friends!" I crawled into the corner, curled up and sobbed quietly until I pulled myself together and quietly moved to the bed, closed my eyes, and slipped into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I woke again I was disorientated, and when I came to see my surroundings I figured out I wasn't in my little prison room anymore. Instead I was in a large room wearing a large blue ballroom gown.

I stood and felt very light-headed. Most of my vision blacked out and my hearing was fuzzy. I crumpled to the floor until I came to my bearings, and stood again brushing myself off.

"Miss me?" questioned a familiar voice from behind.I

I twirled around and stood nose to nose with a smirking Andy. My instincts kicked in and I stumbled backwards from the shock of him being so close, almost falling.

"Whoa don't fall!" he made a move to steady me with his arm, but before he could even touch me I slapped his arm down, slapped him across the face and punched him in the stomach. I took a few steps backwards and fled.

The room was empty and eerily quiet, that is except for the coughs from Andy. There was only one door. I hiked up the dress to my knees and ran as fast as I could in the heels only to find that when I tried to turn the knob, it wouldn't move. Crap. Why can't the stupid door be unlocked for once? Either that or I wish that I could pick a lock with bobby pins because I must have a ton of them in the up do my hair was in.

I kept jiggling, twisting, turning, and pulling the stupid handle wishing it to open even though I know it would do absolutely nothing, but hey it's still fun to do. Then I contemplated the thought of if it would be possible to kick it down. No chance not in these heels at least, you see this is why I don't like to wear heels. Ugh.

Just as I was about to give up I noticed that I was almost completely silent. There wasn't even the sound of coughing only the soft echoes from me trying to turn that stupid handle.

I started to turn around when my arms were held behind my back. I struggled in vain to get away but he held me firm. Then I remembered a self-defense class my dad put me through in 6th grade because he was so paranoid. Hey what do you know, those things actually help.

I thrust my head back hoping to hit his nose when I hit his collar bone. He had grown considerably since the last time I saw him. Luckily, that small blow was enough. He slightly loosened the hold on my arms for me to wiggle free.

Great, now where the heck do I go now? I looked around again. Window! It was just a few yards away too. I ran to it and I was fumbling to unlock and open it when my arms were restrained yet again. I tried the head trust again but he just moved with me. Next I tried to kick him in the shin with my foot. He countered that by moving his leg when I tried it. Defeated, I went back to the obvious; just plain wiggling.

He used one arm to hold my arms tight and he moved the other around my neck into a loose choke-hold and rested a knife behind my ear. I froze.

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" He whispered. We were both panting. Half dragged; he brought me to a window seat, moved the knife to the back of my neck, tied my arms to the wall, and then did the same to my feet. After he was sure that everything was secure he grabbed a folding chair underneath the seat, seeing as I took up most of that small couch like seat, and set it up near the wall where my arms were tied.

For awhile we just sat there in silence catching our breath.

"." He broke the silence. I glared at him and was about to make a witty comment back at him when I became aware to the ever growing pressure from the knife that held at my mid back.

"Ya know that you don't need to keep the knife there, seeing as I am thoroughly bound." I pulled at the ropes to stress that they wouldn't break. Moments after I said this I saw his eyes harden, and I could feel the tip of the knife gaining pressure between my shoulder blades and directly on my spine. I tried to move out of the way of the knife but it just hurt more when I moved then when I sat still, so soon I gave up.

I screwed my eyes shut as far as they would go to prevent the unshed tears burning in my eyes from escaping. I didn't want to appear weak. There were so many things I wanted to ask. 'Why me', 'how long have I been here' and many other words that my mom would disprove of me even thinking them are just a few of the many burning themselves into my mind; just waiting to be said.

I relaxed my muscles and calmed myself enough for sound to come out of my mouth. My lips trembled soundlessly and I hung my head in defeat. For a time we just sat there in silence then, slowly, he took the knife away and I shuttered in relief.

Seeing as my mouth didn't want to work, I looked around me for something else to do to ignore Andy. I remembered from the struggle that there was a window to my right. Through the glass there was a wide open county side with sheep dotting the horizon.

I just sat in awe of the outside world seeing as I hadn't seen anything beside this small prison in the middle of nowhere for who knows how long. It must have been about 6pm because the sun was starting to set. It was all so beautiful. I know it sounds cliché but I won't take anything like this for granted again.

I sat there staring for what felt like hours before Andy cleared his throat and said to me simply, "Don't you have anything to ask me?"

I turned my head to face him slowly and, looking him in the eye, whispered, "How long have I been here?" I'll never know why I picked that question, maybe because I knew all my questions would get answered in due time, or maybe that it just seemed like a good place to start.

"About 3 weeks I think." The way he said it made it sound like only a few days; a week at most."

"Are my parents okay?"

"They're fine. They're worried, afraid, angry, and very sad. No one has any idea where you are or even whether you are dead or alive."

"Could you untie me please?" I asked. "These ropes are rubbing my skin raw."

"No I can't." He replied rather matter-of-factly.

"Well why not?"

"Well how do I know you won't try to run?"

"Well let's recap. There are two ways out of the room, both of which are locked. And you have a knife. With all these factors why the heck would I run?" I stated withholding a smirk; saying that made me feel smart.

He was dumbfounded. Reluctantly, he undid the ropes, glaring the entire time. Win. I sat up and rubbed my wrists while he just sat there holding his knife threateningly.

"Really; do you still think I am going to run? I just explained to you why I wouldn't. Did I not?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't trust you." He said with a hostile note in his voice, and he wore a guarded expression.

"Why not? If anything I should be the one not trusting you seeing as _you _kidnapped _me_." Yeesh, where were these comments coming from? Normally I couldn't think of anything.

"Don't say that." A whisper, just barely audible, sounded from his mouth.

"Say what?" I said trying to meet his eye.

"That I kidnapped you." He said avoiding my eye contact.

"I can say what I want, especially if it's true."

"I think it's time you go back." He said standing abruptly.

"Why? I see no reason to leave, or end the conversation." To be quite honest talking to him held no interest for me. The only reason I didn't want to leave was because I didn't want to go back to my 'room'.

"You should go back." He said more sharply than before, but I wasn't about to move. His face contorted into a glare and raised the knife to shoulder level. Even though on the inside I must admit I was scared, on the outside I contained complete composure. He frowned and grabbed my wrist. I'm not sure whether I went with him because of the knife or because of the dark glint that just appeared in his eye. Either way I didn't retaliate as he led me to the door on the other side of the room.

He slipped the knife into his pocket and took a necklace with a bunch of keys on it off from his neck. He fiddled around with it for awhile until he found the right one. It fit in the hole easily and turned with a soft click. I cringed when the door swung open with a loud creak. Outside the door a long hallway stood, that extended on either side of us.

Andy shoved me out, stepped out behind me, and shut the door. He let go of my wrist only to get a grip on my upper arm and push me along the hall to the right. I tried to dig my heels into the ground to stop myself, but we were on hardwood floor and these stupid heels were to freaking skinny. After awhile of still trying to fight, I just gave up and let him lead me.

We stopped in front of a large stainless steel door and I instantly knew that it was my room. I felt unshed tears at my eyes, but I bit my lip, closed my eyes, and looked away from him to hold them back. I didn't want to cry in front of him. He unlocked and opened the door with the same string of keys as before and shoved me in the room.

As soon as the door shut, closing me in, I felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness come over me. I missed everyone. I missed my parents, my friends, the only Andy that I met at school however long ago that was. I felt so sorry for myself, and for that I was mad at myself. I didn't want to feel sorry for myself. I wanted to hit something; anything would do. I just wanted to take out my anger. This anger that was filling me up inside until it would bubble over. I kicked the wall and instantly regretted it as pain shot up my leg.

I felt like I was going to explode, so I let go my hold on my feelings. I thought that I was going to cry but, much to my surprise, I didn't. Instead I felt an emotion far from sadness, pain, or suffering. I started to laugh. I started to laugh hysterically. Ok, this place is officially making me go crazy.


End file.
